For different types of fishing, having multiple fishing rods setup with various types of rigs provides a convenient way for a fisherman to quickly switch gear during a fishing excursion. The multiple fishing rods can be setup with different gear that is particularly configured for specific target fish or specific fishing environments. When using multiple fishing rods, it is important that unused fishing rods are properly stored and do not become tangled or damaged while stored or in transit. Further, it is important to provide a convenient means of transporting and storing the fishing rods during an actual fishing excursion.